


pengelana

by daikirai



Category: Sakamichi no Apollon | Kids on the Slope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 19:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12564540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daikirai/pseuds/daikirai
Summary: karena hanya ada satu bahasa yang bisa kau gunakan untuk bicara dengan si pengelana - bahkan dalam angan. gita. ditulis untuk fujodanshi independence day kesembilan.





	pengelana

**Author's Note:**

> *yay akhirnya saya nulis a semi-decent piece #hina. udah bener-bener lama ga nulis fanfic, eh sekalinya nulis malah buat fandom yang sudah tak berpenghuni lagi, sedih ya :'(. btw, sakamichi no apollon bakal ada live action-nya lho bulan april 2018, nonton ya! seperti biasa, sakamichi no apollon itu milik yuki kodama, ihoujin itu milik saki kubota, dan fanficnya milik saya. kalau ada yang masih inget … rnr, please?*

Tokyo, musim panas 1980.

_adalah benar bahwa masa dapat mengubur luka dalam batin._   
_namun entah mengapa, tanganku bergerak tanpa disuruh,_   
_menulis pesan perpisahan yang tak pernah terkirim._   
_wahai pengelana — sadarkah kau?_   
_kala kau meninggalkanku, ku merasa sedih …_

"Bon," ujar sang calon padri, baritonnya renyah memecah kaku antara keduanya.

"Kau kan anak kota, dan kau tahu berbohong itu dosa."

Seketika, kerutan tajam jelas tampak di dahi Kaoru yang putih tanpa cela. Pemilik dahi itu boleh berbangga karena ia berhasil lulus dari fakultas kedokteran di universitas terbaik Jepang. Namun, ia harus mengakui bahwa kemampuan deduksi yang ia miliki tak selamanya mampu digunakan untuk memecahkan berbagai masalah di dunia.

Sialnya, salah satu sumber masalahnya kini hadir di ruang prakteknya. Sore itu, Kawabuchi Sentarou hadir bukan sebagai pesakitan.

_(Kecuali jika "mabuk asmara" telah masuk kamus DSM kedua.)_

Ya, sejak perjumpaan pertama mereka, Kaoru tak pernah bisa memahami jalur pikiran Sentarou. Pria pirang yang ada di hadapannya itu kini malah tersenyum penuh makna, sembari memutar-mutar kaset yang ia bawa dari desa.

"Maksudmu?"

Kaoru memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Sebenarnya, terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada Sentarou. mulai harga tiket dari Kyushu, hingga mengapa ia hadir kembali dalam hidupnya dengan sebuah kaset dan dua mangkuk _chashu._

"Kau pasti tahu lagu ini," ujar Sentarou, sembari bersiul. "Mau main?"

Dari kelas anatominya yang membosankan, Kaoru paham bahwa otak manusia sangatlah menakjubkan. Ribuan sel di dalamnya saling terikat, menciptakan organ paling penting dalam hidup manusia. Ia juga paham bahwa hingga kini belum ada satu pun orang di dunia yang dapat menjelaskan seluruh misteri tentang otak dalam bahasa sederhana. Hei, ia 'kan tidak cerdas. Siapa bilang _cupu_ bersinonim dengan cerdas?

Maka sembari menghela napas, Kaoru pun menjawab. "Kau lupa bahwa aku benci lagu pop?"

Ia mencoba memaklumi bahwa otak manusia bekerja dengan cara yang tak pernah bisa diperkirakan, lalu mencoba bersabar. Oke, Sentarou ingat bahwa belasan tahun silam Kaoru memamah _chashu_ di rumahnya tanpa sisa. Namun, mengapa _Sentarou_ tidak ingat bahwa ia, dan seluruh pembuluh darah dalam tubuhnya, membenci musik pop kekinian?

"Betul juga," ujar Sentarou kemudian, wajahnya menampilkan kekecewaan setipis sutra. Jika kau berkedip sejenak, kekecewaan itu takkan lagi tampak pada air mukanya — yang segera berubah menjadi jenaka.

Kaoru menangkap kekecewaan itu dengan mudah.

"Piano," ujar Kaoru, "ada di ruangan bawah tanah. Instrumen lainnya hanya ada _flute_ , sih. Biar kututup ruang praktek ini sebentar, toh ini sudah lewat jam makan siang."

Kemudian mereka berdua tenggelam dalam nada. Sejenak mereka lupa akan dunia nyata, tentang segala tanya yang akan muncul akibat kedatangan sang padri yang tiba-tiba. Mereka berdua sebetulnya paham bahwa seluruh kata tanya yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing hanya akan menjadi retorika belaka — hanya gita yang bersabda, menceritakan bagaimana hidup mereka berjalan saat mereka terpisah.

Hingga mereka lupa akan panasnya ruang bawah tanah, dan kehilangan kesadaran.

Delirious, _begitu istilah bahasa Inggrisnya._

Lalu ketika sang dokter tersadar, radio di meja kerjanya memutar lagu yang sama. Lagu pop picisan, katanya, tentang seorang gadis yang mencinta seorang pengelana.

Sembari menghela napas, ia berusaha untuk berdiri, kristal di matanya yang sejak dahulu mengering kini lembap kembali.

"Itulah mengapa aku benci lagu pop," batinnya. "Liriknya terlalu sederhana, hingga terkadang kau larut di dalamnya."

(Meskipun demikian, ia toh tetap merekam lagu pop picisan itu — tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya, ialah si pengelana di mata sang padri.)


End file.
